


Nightmare Fuel

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Miraculous Acts of Kindness [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Marichat May, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: While waiting out (aka: snuggling during) a summer storm, Marinette asks Chat Noir a question that makes him anxious.





	Nightmare Fuel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frostedpuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedpuffs/gifts).



> Chronologically follows "Date Night," but can be read on its own.  
> I initially planned to skip this prompt, but I found something that worked for me and my story.

"So what would you do if I got akumatized?" Marinette asked, snuggling into Chat's side.  They were on her bed, waiting out another summer storm, and had passed the time asking each other random questions.  She felt his chest lurch and his breath caught.

"That's  **the** most horrible thing I've ever heard, and trust me, I've heard some awful stuff," he whispered, no hint at amusement in his voice.  His arms slipped further around her, pulling her closer.

"I'm sorry," she said, running her hand up and into his hair.  "I was just curious."

He shook his head.  "Just because I hate the idea doesn't make it an unfair question."  They were both silent for a little bit.  "I've had to fight people I know, more often than I really want to think about, actually,"  He closed his eyes, wincing a little.

She knew an unusually high number of the akuma victims, herself, and she wondered if they knew any of the same people.  Having had to fight him while he was possessed, she couldn't imagine fighting him akumatized.  "That sounds hard," she said.  "I mean, I've always noticed that you're only as forceful as you have to be when you're fighting.  You never seem to lose sight of the fact that there's a person under the monster."

"Yeah.  That's actually the biggest disadvantage we have in fighting them," he said.  " **They** don't hold back, and they're entirely blinded and fueled by their emotion.  Ladybug and I restrain ourselves a bit, because we don't want to cause further harm."

"We're so lucky to have you as our Chat Noir."  She lifted herself up just enough to kiss him on the cheek, right below his mask.

He ran one hand over her head and down her back.  "It would be really hard for me to fight an akuma if I knew it was you," he admitted.  "It would completely break my heart."  He rolled toward her so he could bury his face in the crook of her neck, his favorite place to hide when he needed comfort.

She'd never questioned her fortune that Master Fu had picked the boy on the other side of the mask as her partner.  And lately, she was thinking she needed to come clean to him.  But she needed to find the right way and the right time, so she wouldn't risk either their professional relationship or the romantic one with her civilian side.

"I promise, I'll be careful," she whispered.  "I don't get upset easily, and I've learned to be extra careful ever since you and Ladybug explained how akumas work."  She'd heard that meditation and yoga classes all saw a rise in enrollment about three years back, and the movement toward recognizing and taming emotions persisted.

"That's all I can ask," he whispered.  He sat up and looked down at her.  "But if you were akumatized, I promise I would save you.  And I would do my best not to hurt you."  He cupped her cheek with one leather clad hand.  "And I would ask your forgiveness when you have a chance to see whatever it is I had to do to free you."

"I would forgive you," she promised.  "Before you could ask."

His half-smile was sad.  "Now that you've brought it up, I'm probably going to have nightmares about it."

She crawled into his lap and pressed herself against his chest.  There was a flash of lightning and she was already flinching when the crash of thunder followed.  "I shouldn't have asked.  I'm  **so** sorry, my Kitty."

He took a deep breath, clearly trying to banish the worry.  "I want to show you who I am, outside of the mask," he said.  "Not tonight, but soon."

Her mouth went dry.  "Umm.  Is that safe?" she asked 

He sighed.  "Maybe.  Maybe not.  Ladybug doesn't think it is, or maybe it's her kwami."  He shrugged.  "I just know that this isn't quite enough anymore.  It won't stop me from coming over as Chat when I get free time or our late at nights, because I love these.  But it'll let me see you as myself.  I can take you on proper dates.  And when we hold hands, my gloves won't obscure your touch."  He ran his fingertips down her arm.

"Can I make one request about this?" she asked.  She didn't have the heart to dissuade him.

"Mmm hmm."

"Give me at least a half hour warning."

"What for?" he asked.

"So I can be ready to see you without freaking out," she admitted.  "I admit, I wasn't ready to know who you were before, but… I'm getting there.  And I know myself.  It doesn't matter who you are under that mask, I'm going to freak out when I first see you."

"I have a request, too, for when I do this."

"What is it?"

"I want to stay with you afterward."  He squeezed her tightly.  "I want to make sure that if you're too surprised or upset, that I'm here to protect you from evil little butterflies.

**Author's Note:**

> Marichat May, Day 21, Akumatized Marinette  
> This is also a continuation of my [Miraculous Acts of Kindness](http://archiveofourown.org/series/714990) series proposed by [Squirrellygirlart](https://squirrellygirlart.tumblr.com/post/160090522213/hey-my-followers-miraculous-acts-of-kindness) on Tumblr. Frostedpuffs writes such delightfully sweet pieces "Truthful Scars" is a complete longer piece, and it's spectacular. Her shorter pieces, and her in progress "Broken Hearts Club" are worth checking out if you haven't already. You can find her on [Tumblr](http://frostedpuffs.tumblr.com/) or [here on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedpuffs/pseuds/frostedpuffs).  
> 


End file.
